


i wish you were real

by kuroie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, Schizophrenia, bad day, drabble-ish, im on my phone so im typing in lowercase lol sorry, ooc england a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroie/pseuds/kuroie
Summary: arthur comes home after a long, hard day of work and just wants to see his boyfriend
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i wish you were real

**Author's Note:**

> aka i project on to arthur kirkland for the maybe 900th time
> 
> hai<3 i haven’t posted since january and i have been feeling SO DOWN!!!! :D so this kind of. reflects how im feeling atm. i dont have schizophrenia but i often pretend that i am with certain characters (francis bonnefoy *heart eyes*) to get me through my day, i feel a connection to arthur so i made it fruk :)this was a terrible description of my emotions but i hope you enjoy
> 
> if you dont then sorry but dont tell me you didnt because i WILL start crying and prefer to live in a world where everything i do is good:) but constructive criticism is definitely allowed and encouraged
> 
> also sorry to go on but this is kinda cringe ngl

—  
the door fell shut behind him, his briefcase colliding with the floor, making a sound that immediately made arthur’s impending migraine worse. 

“arthur, _mon amour_ , are you home?”

he heard from upstairs, his head raising to look and spot the other man at the top of the wooden staircase. as soon as he spotted francis, standing in his royal blue bedrobe, his eyes teared up. 

“ _amour_ , what is wrong?” francis began to climb down the stairs, his bare feet making no sound as they hit each step. he grasped arthur’s face between his hands as he reached the bottom, inspecting his entire body for any sign of inconvenience. but, arthur still did not speak. he only took in the sight of his french boyfriend, feeling comforted just by looking at him. 

he fell into francis’ arms, his forehead resting against the frenchman’s collarbone, his nose taking in the smell of him. he didn’t know how it was possible for a man to smell elegant, but francis surprised him in many ways.

the top of his head was being stroked, several kisses landing on it. hands found their way to his back, running up and down in attempt to calm him. this was different, no sexual intent in mind, it was relaxing and made him feel at ease.

francis always knew how to deal with him. 

unlike many, many others. arthur’s own brothers would rather have locked him out of the house than deal with him in such a state as the one he was in now. his friends; alfred, kiku, feliciano all knew what he was like and, bless them, they tried. however, no one knew him better than francis, no one appreciated him more, and no one cared more about him than francis did. 

he was lucky, _oh_ so very lucky to have a man such as francis. his hands found their way to the other’s long, curly strands of hair. francis really was gorgeous, not that arthur would ever admit that. 

“shall we go to bed, _lapin_?”

bed. that sounded like an amazing idea. arthur nodded slowly, finding no trace of seduction lurking in francis’ voice. which was quite surprising.

he was led upstairs to his bed, francis lying down. arthur did not hesitate to flop down on top of him. the frenchman sighed, beginning to brush his hands through the straw blonde hair.

it was a comforting feeling, long fingers brushing through his hair. his boyfriend really had the most lovely fingers. he took one of francis’ hands in his own, inspecting the nails that were freshly manicured, _so francis_. 

his hand was brought close to the other’s face, kisses being pressed to his fingers, before eyes seriously inspected his hands. 

“arthur, have you been biting your nails again?”

the man in question looked up guiltily, making eye contact with the accusing eyes of his lover. 

“i can’t help it.” he breathed out, pressing his face in to francis’ shoulder. 

“shall we discuss your day.” it wasn’t a question, francis knew there was something wrong with him and he would not give up until he had dragged it out of arthur. 

a long sigh emitted from the englishman. he didn’t want to discuss his day, actually. he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“i do not wish to discuss my day, thank you, frog. i came home to see you, not see my day replayed in my head.”

the frog nodded his head,

”i see.”

there was silence for a moment, the only noise to be heard was arthur’s breathing. 

however, after another moment, francis spoke up.

“it would be best to tell me, _ma chérie_. perhaps i can assist in making your day better.”

arthur’s eyes fell shut,

”you are helping me already, just by being here.

he heard francis chuckle,

”am i really helping you?” 

it took arthur a moment to think about what francis was really asking him. 

“i think so.”

he was unsure. he thought that francis was helping him, although the hand in his hair was absent. there was something telling him that he was wrong. 

francis?

”you’re wrong, _mon amour_.”

francis. 

arthur sighed. 

“i love you, frog.”

”i love you more, _lapin_.”

if arthur’s eyes were open he knew he would be sobbing. 

“i wish that was true.”

he sniffled, tears daring to fall from his closed eyes. 

“why is it not, _chérie_?”

a sob actually escaped arthur’s throat this time.

”you’re not here. i just, i wish...”

he was cut off.

”what do you wish for, arthur?”

multiple sobs were coming now.

”i wish you were real.”

and his eyes opened,

and francis was gone. 


End file.
